


We Call Him James Now

by notsoprettyreckless (Indyrainb)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indyrainb/pseuds/notsoprettyreckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where I stand on the Stucky vs Stony debate.</p><p>*written like 2 years before Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Call Him James Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, if I did I'd be writing this into the movies instead of posting on AO3.

Steve _loved_ Bucky, he really did.

But then they both supposedly died. And Steve learned to live without him, he had to. And then he met Tony. He _fell_ , for Tony. When Bucky came back- Steve went to him, I mean- _how could he not?_ It was Bucky. But _maybe_ Bucky just isn't the Bucky he loves anymore. Yeah Bucky changed, that's understandable, Steve did too. But maybe it's not like it used to be, maybe it's just _wrong_. And although Steve wants it to be right, _God- does he want it._ He knows it's not the same. Bucky knows it too. Bucky _gets it_. He really does. Steve knows it _will_ be him and Buck 'til the end of the line. Just like it always was, but maybe their track is different this time around. So he goes back to Tony and tells him. Tells him everything. Tony is hurt, _of course_ he is. But he understands why Steve did it, why Bucky let him, and that's why he forgives Steve. He forgives Bucky too. And that's why when Bucky needs a place to stay, they give him a key. They share their home, of course they do. Bucky made them stronger. And they did the same for Bucky.

But we call him James now, he prefers that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you agree/disagree or just have something to say on the subject. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. :))


End file.
